Hyrule, We Have a Problem
by Vaati's Apprentice
Summary: After one of Vaati's Apprentice's plans to revive his master fails: he, Link, Zelda, Malon, Ashei, Auru, Mikau, Tetra and Navi are transported to the ring world known as Halo. Where they must face, Covenant, Flood and evil cupcakes.
1. The Pillar of Autumn

Hey readers, Vaati's Apprentice here. This is my first fan fiction. And I would appreciate some feedback, positive or negative. But, I am going to finish this story even if everyone dispises me with every fiber of there living soul. Anyway, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo. If I did, I would be a much happier boy.

CHAPTER 1: THE PILLAR OF AUTUMN

Our story begins in Hyrule Field, where we find the Hero of Time on his horse, Epona, galloping as fast as... I don't know, something that's fast. Anyway, why was Link in such a hurry you ask? What, you don't ask? Well, I'll tell you anyway. Link had received an urgent letter from Princess Zelda. It didn't say much, just that he needed to meet her in the Temple of Time as soon as possible.

Soon, Link found himself outside Castle Town. Where he had to dismount Epona since she couldn't cross bridges due to some sort of strange bridge phobia. Link worked his way through the crowds of people who apparently had nothing better to do but wander around aimlessly, until he reached the temple. Link pushed open the doors to find... nothing, it was pitch black inside. But, he knew that the princess may need his help, so he stepped inside. When he did, the doors slammed shut behind him (OMG!!!). Then the room became bathed in soft pink light, giving him his sight back. And the sight in front of him made him jump out of his skin. The floor was covered in rose petals, and there was an enormous bed in the center of the temple. And lying on it was Zelda, wearing an outfit wich I will not describe in detaile for fear of raising the rating.

"Why hello Link," Zelda said in a very seductive tone. "Y-You wanted to see me princess," Link stammered nervously. Showing that he had apparently never been in this kind of situation. Zelda let out an amused giggle, "Link, you're so nervouse that you forgot that you were the one who wrote to _me. _But don't worry, I promise to take good care of you." "What, I wrote you a letter?" Link asked, clearly confused. "Well of course you did, I kept it." Zelda then produced a small envelope from the folds of the bed, opened it, and read it out-loud.

Dearest Zelda,

There is something that I must tell you. Ever since we first met my mind has never been withought thoughts of you. Every time I felt that I could not move on, I thought of you're face. And it was as if I had been reborn. I do not know if you feel the same way about me, but I cannot live withought telling you this. Zelda, I love you. I always have and always will.

Love,

Link

P.S. If you feel the same way, then be at the Temple of Time at 10:00. Where I will (insert M rated content here) until you beg me to stop.

Before Link had time to think about who _actually_ wrote that letter, Zelda had him in a chokehold-like hug. "Link, I've never heard words of such beauty. And I want you to know that I feel the exact same way." With that, Zelda grabbed Link's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. However, as bad luck would have it, the doors of the temple swung open. And in came Tetra. "Link, I got you're letter and I... WHAT THE (BLEEP) ARE YOU DOING TO MY LINK?!!!" Zelda only tightened her already unbelievebly tight grip on Link's neck. "Get you're own, this one's mine," Zelda hissed defensively. "Uuum.. is this a bad time?" Everyone turned to the door to see that Ashei and Auru had arrived.

"Great, thanks for ruining the mood." Zelda said. Then stomped off angrily to change into her dress. "Let me guess, you guys got letters from someone claiming to be me, right?" Link asked. Everyone nodded. Link wondered what Auru's letter said. But decided that the less he knew, the better. "Hey everyone, where's the party," everyone turned to the door once againe, and saw that Mikau was the next to arrive. "Mikau, I thaught you were dead," Link said. "I'm just as confused as you are." Mikau said. Link opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off once again by a pair of arms wraped tightly around his throught and a barrage of "Hey! Listen! Watch Out!"

Needless to say, the annoying shouting was coming from Navi. But the one hugging him was Malon. "Link, I knew you had feelings about..." before she could finish, Tetra and Ashei had her on the ground, and were enganged in a three-way chick fight. At this pount Zelda had returned, wearing her normal dress. And she was getting very ticked off at the number of people that had come to ruine her and Link's good time. Zelda decided to vent her rage by joining in on the fight. Then, for the second time today, the doors slammed shut (OMG...AGAIN!!!). Except this time, there was meniacle (I probably didn't spell that right) laughter filling the air.

The dueling hotties stopped their fighting to look in the direction of the mellow-dramatik laughter. Standing in front of the Door of Time was a young boy, only a few years younger than Link. He had purple skin, and dressed just like Vaati, except for the fact that he wore a purple booney hat and glasses with yellow frames. And he had short hair, unlike Vaati who had enough hair to stuff a king sized pillow with.

"Are you Vaati's brother?" Link asked a little confusedly. "Unfortunately no, I am his apprentice. And for reasons that I am too lazy to discuss, you must simply call me Vaati's Apprentice.""How about we just call you V.A.?" said Auru. "Whatever, it doesn't matter since you're all about to die." A loud "WHAT" proceeded V.A.'s sentence. "Let me explaine." he said while trying to get the feeling back in his ears. "You see, I've discovered that by sacrificing the soul of a mighty warrior, I would be able to revive my master. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a mighty warrior. So I have to settle for the alternative." "What's the alternative?" Asked Ashei. "A bunch of pussys." replied V.A. Ignoring the fact that he had just been called, Mikau raised his hand. "Yes, the Zora in the front." V.A. said pointing at Mikau. "So, you revived me just so you could kill me?" Mikau asked. After taking some time to think, V.A. replied "Yup, pretty much. Speaking of killing..." V.A. shot a bolt of lightning magic at the Door of Time. Wich slowely opened, revieling a large swirling vortex. "Alright, get in." V.A. said pointing at the vortex. "You don't really expect us to just go in there do you?" Link asked.

"Of course I do" V.A. replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And what if we don't?" asked Zelda. "Then you shall feel the wrath of my latest creation." With that, Vaati's Apprentice pulled out... A CUPCAKE (AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!). "Ooh, yummy." Malon said, rushing towards the menacing baked good. Just as she was about to grab it, the cupcake bit her finger. "Ow, bad cupcake!" Malon said, scolding the cupcake. "Fool, It's tasted human blood!" The cupcake began snarling, then it lunged towards the group with it's jaws wide open. "Quik, everyone into the vortex!" V.A. yelled over the screaming. Everyone ran into the vortex while Link fended off the demented pastry. He abandoned his battered sword and sheild and ran into the vortex. Door of Time closed after Link entered, preventing the cupcake from chasing them.

Meanwhile, the group found themselves in a metal hallway with blaring sirens and flashing lights. They could all see that there was some sort of battle going on between short-eared humans and weird blue skinned creatures. "Let's get out of here." Zelda yelled, pointing at an open door. Everyone rushed in, and the metal door closed behind them. Before they could think, they were shot foreward. They could now see that they were in a small metal ship that had just been detatched from a much larger ship. "What's that?" Mikau asked, pointing at a very large ring shaped world. "Hell if I know, but we're landing on it." V.A. yelled over the noise. "Brace for impact!" V.A. yelled as the ship hurled towards the ring's surface. Then the ship hit the ground, and everything went black.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, there is my first fan fiction. So, what did you think? Good, bad, all right? Please, just give me some feedback. LOZ FOREVER!


	2. Halo

Sweet, I got some reviews. I mean, there's only two at this point, but there both positive. So that must mean I'm doing pretty good for a first timer.

ZeldaFanDaen- Yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking when I wrote that. And I agree, when I first thaught of Link in Master Cheif's armor holding an SMG, I laughed.

hamxham- Glad you liked the evil cupcake, to be honest, I thaught people were going to think it was stupid. But, I guess I was wrong. )

Anyway, here is my second chapter of Hyrule, We Have a Problem. P.S. I still don't own the Legend of Zelda or Halo. (sniff, T-T)

CHAPTER 2: HALO

"Link, Link wake up." Link looked up to see that it was Ashei that had been talking to him. Apparently she was the one least injured in the crash, due to all of her armor. "It's about time, I thaught we'd lost you, yeah." Link sat up, painfully I might add, and asked "Where is everyone?" Ashei pointed to the gaping hole on the other end of the ship, indicating that everyone was outside.

Link went outside to see Mikau nursing a torn fin on his right arm, Auru bandiging up his wounded head, and Zelda and Tetra resuming their chick fight. Apparently they hadn't gotten enough of a beating from the crash. "Psst, Link, over here." Link turned his head to see Malon motioning for him to follow her. "Look," she said pointing at the crumpled remains of what once was a man encased from head to toe in green armor. "At first I thaught he was sleeping, but then V.A. called me a retard and told me that he was dead." "Speaking of wich, where is he," Link asked. "He went off to check out the area. He also said that he was going to find something sharp to stab me with."

Link noticed something lying on the ground next to the man's head. He picked it up and a small figure materielized from it, and it looked like... Navi. Except she was about a foot tall, and wearing a purple jumpsuit. She looked human, except for the fact that she had wings and she was almost see-through. "WHERE THE (BLEEP) HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS LYING ON THE (BLEEP)-ING GROUND NEXT TO THIS (BLEEP)-ING DEAD GUY FOR..." yup, it was Navi alright.

Link quikly dematerialized Navi when he heard V.A. call him. Link came out to find that everyone was sitting in front of Vaati's apprentice.This was the first time he saw just how badly everyone was injured. Everyone was cut and bruised and there clothes were torn. Except Mikau, who was a Zora and therefore had evolved beyond the need for clothes. "Please Link, have a seat." he said. When Link sat down, V.A. began his speech, "Well, after careful consideration and scouting of the area I have come to one conclusion... we are royally screwed." "So what's going to happen to us?" Malon asked worriedly. "I don't know, we'll have to develope a taste for grass and leaves. After a while, our memories of the Hylian language will fade and we will be forced to invent our own." Zelda broke in saying, "Well, if we have to repopulate this entire world, I call Link." "Oh no you don't, I already called dibs." Malon snapped angrily. "No you didn't," Zelda said. "I did in my head," Malon said with an "up your's" tone of voice.

Zelda and Malon where about to tear each-other's throughts out when V.A. hit them both with magic bolts "That's enough, fight over Link some other time. Then we'll eat whoever dies." Mikau was the next to speak up, "What do we do if those monsters find us, we don't have any weapons." "Well, I do have this," V.A. said, pulling out a cage containing... ANOTHER EVIL CUPCAKE!!!! This one was foaming at the mouth and gnawing on the bars of the small cage. "You carry more of those with you?" Auru asked, looking at the cupcake like it was spawned from the Evil Realm and raised by Ganondorf ... wich it probably was. "Well Link keeps an entire arsenal in his back pocket. Why can't I keep a few mutated cupcakes in my robe?" he said, putting the demonic pastry back in his robe.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this," a small voice said. Then, Navi materialized again from the small box that Link had found near the corpse. "Because if you'd rather get back to Hyrule, then I can tell you a thing or two about this place." Everyone just stared at her, dumbstruck. Until Malon, being the dumbest and therefore almost unphased by Navi's appearence, said "Navi... are you a ghost?" "No I'm not a ghost!" she said, getting irretaded by Malon's stupidity. Then Vaati's apprentice said "Dang, that means you're not dead. When Ashei first told me that you were the only one that she couldn't find, things started looking up."

Ignoring his insult, Navi told Link to put her on the ground in front of everyone. Indicating that this was going to be a LONG speech. After Navi was where everyone could see her, she began "Now, the reason that I looked like this is because I was fused with an artificial lifeform during the crash. Her name was Cortana, and since she technically wasn't alive, I..." "BOO, YOU SUCK!!!" came from the audiance. "MIKAU, SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!!!" Mikau, now a little scared, didn't say anymore. Then Navi continued "As I was saying, since Cortana wasn't really alive, I took over her body. And her intelligence was transferred to me."

Link spoke up saying "Good, maybe now you'll say something usefull." After shooting Link an angry glare, Navi continue her speech "That ship that we were on when we first went through the vortex was called the Pillar of Autumn. And it was trying to lead those monsters, the Covenant, away from a human world called Earth. And that dead guy near the ship was a genetically enhanced soldier called a Spartan. I couldn't find out his real name, but everyone called him the Master Cheif."

Tetra spoke up saying "Oh yeah, did find out what killed him?" "I'm pretty sure it's the gigantic gash on the back of his head that he got when our ship hit him. Anyway, if you want to defend yourselves from the Covenant, there are some weapons in the ship. Link, I think the Master Cheifs armor should fit you. As for the rest of you, there are some spare suits of armor in the ship."

Link was able to squeeze into the Master Cheif's armor fairly easily. But his helmet was so damaged, that Link couldn't get it off his head. Everyone else put on standard Marine armor. There were no helmets, so everyone still had their various head gear on. There were also some com-links that they could use to keep in touch. And of course, everyone grabbed a weapon. Link got duale SMGs, Vaati's apprentice got a Shotgun, Ashei got a Sniper Rifle, Auru got a Rocket Launcher, Zelda got an Assault Rifle, Tetra got a Battle Rifle, Malon got duale Magnums and Mikau, being a Zora, decided stick with his trusty boomerang fins (boomerins, as I call them). Zelda was about to object to this, but Vaati's apprentice told her that they could use him to distract the Covenant while they ran away. (For all of you that are saying, "How do they know how to use guns?", you need to remember that Link _always_ picks up a weapon and immediately knows how to use it. And that's the case here.) After everyone was squared away with there gear, Link plugged Navi into his com-link so everyone would be able to heare her.

"Covenant dropship incoming! I suggest moving into those hills. If we're lucky, they'll think everyone died in the crash." Navi said over the com-link. Everyone did as Navi suggested and moved into the hills... that is, everyone except Malon. Malon was too distracted by a ladybug crawling on a blade of grass. "Hello little bug, my name's Malon. Who are you?" she said to the bug.

Just then, the dropship landed not very far from her position. Alot of Covenant jumped out, and it was obvious that they saw Malon trying to talk to the bug. But they must have seen her as not much of a threat. So they only sent one Grunt out to deal with her. The Grunt waddled up to Malon and poked her in the head with his Needler to get her attention. Malon turned to see what was poking her, and when she saw the Grunt, she said, "Aaaww, what a cute little mutated Deku Scrub. Are you looking for a freind?" The Grunt raised an eyebrow (if Covenant have eyebrows) in confusion. "Oh I just gotta' hug it!" Malon said, then seized the Grunt in a guillatine-like hug.

The other Covenant saw the Grunt flailing it's arms, desperately trying to free itself from Malon's death grip, and they took this as an attempt to strangle the Grunt and they attacked. However, the team members that had took shelter in the hills also took this opportunity and sneak-attaked the Covenant. Everyone except Vaati's apprentice that is. He had voted to let the Covenant eat Malon while they made their escape.

(Insert wicked awesome battle sceen here.)

After all the Covenant were dead, including the one that Malon strangled, Navi took the opportunity to ask Malon' "WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Malon just said that she wanted to make freinds with the pretty bug. Navi then added, "Look, It's dangerous for us to stay here now. My sonar is picking up Marines over those hills. We need to help them." Tetra objected, saying "Hey, who said anything about us helping anyone. I just want to get home." "You are going to help those Marines... or else." Navi said threatningly. "Or else what?" Tetra said, daring Navi to do whatever it was she had planned.

Then a barrage of "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! WATCH OUT!" came over everyone's com-links. Everyone howled in extreme paine while trying to cover their ears. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT WE'LL HELP!" Tetra screamed. "Good," Navi said "Now, get moving. Those Marines are somewhere in the hills to the north."

After a few hours of walking and a few more skirmishes with the Covenant, a large building came into view. "There's a large concentration of Marines inside that structure. I'll call for an evacuation. Echo-419 come in, this is Cortana. We've found the surviving Marines and are awaiting evac." A voice came over the com-link saying "Roger, Cortana. Echo-419 is inbound." "Well, now all we have to do is wait." Navi said.

But just as she said that, more dropships came into view. "Oh that's perfect!" Ashei said, getting more than a little frustrated. Then the Covenant jumped out of there ships and began battling with the humans. Then Vaati's apprentice cocked his Shotgun and said "Don't worry, I've got two weeks of homicidal rage built up and I'm ready for action. Now where to start, eeney-meeney-miney-KILL!" With that, he ran foreward while firing his Shotgun blindly. Then the others followed his example.

After alot of shooting and yelling and dying, the dust started to settle. And V.A.'s voice was heard, "Navi, status report." Navi responded, saying "Everything is dead... including the Marines." As the dust cleared, everyone could plainley see that all of the Covenant and Marines were dead. They all had bullet holes in them, and some of them had cut marks from Mikau's "boomerins".

"Are there any other casualties?" Vaati's apprentice asked. " I don't think so." Navi said. " Really? Nobody was hit in the face when somebody's shotgun _accidentally _discharged?" " Not that I know of." "You, Red?" V.A. asked, looking at Malon. "Nope, I'm all-right." she said happily. " Dang it, I really need to learn to aim before I shoot."

Then Mikau said " All right, I think I've had enough. I'm getting out of here." then he ran off. "Mikau, get back here. Evacuation is on it's way." Link yelled after him. " We don't even know where this ship is coming from. It could be hours, days, or maybe even wee..." Mikau was cut off by the fact that a Pelican ship landed on him. "Ship's here." Auru said.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Well there's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. If you haven't noticed, Malon is my least favorite charector. And there will be alot of Malon bashing from here on out. Oh, and don't forget to review.


	3. Truth and Reconcilliation

Hey, my story is already on two people's favorites list. I must be doing better than I thaught. If you havn't noticed by now, spelling and grammer weren't my best classes in grade school. But, that's something that you'll just have to live with. Oh, and keep those reviews coming. I'm doing my part, and I expect you to do your's. Let me check, nope, I still don't own the Legend of Zelda or Halo. Anyway, here's chapter three.

CHAPTER 3: TRUTH AND RECONCILLIATION

The newley dubbed "Fire-Team Onicron" was now onboard Echo-419's Pelican. Yes, the same Pelican that landed on Mikau. Don't worry, he's still alive. And Vaati's apprentice said that it might help beat some sense into his head. Anyway, they were headed toward's a Covenant ship called the Truth and Reconcilliation. And they were looking for someone named Captaine Keyes.

Now, you may be (or may not be) wondering how everyone managed to convince the Marines that they weren't evil aliens that had come to assist their Covenant bretheren... wich was the assumption. Although, technically, V.A. _is_ evil. Anyway, Link got the Marines to believe that they _were_ aliens, but they were mad at the Covenant because they stole their planet's donut supply (DAMN THOSE COVENANT).

Anyway, Link was breifing the rest of the team on their new mission, "Alright, now after we land, Ashei will pick off the Covenant with her sniper rifle. While she has the Covenant occupied..." Zelda broke in, saying "You and me will go on a romantik walk through the woods then have sex by the river?!" "Maybe later, if you're a good girl." Link replied. Then he went on, "Anyway, while Ashei keeps the Covenant occupied, the rest of us will take them all head-on."

V.A. stood up and said, "And since it's unfare for all of us to die because Malon's an idiot, I will be leading the first wave. Wich will consist of myself, Ashei, Zelda and Malon." "Who put you in charge?" Zelda said angrily. " Well, he did." V.A. said, pointing to Link. " He's right, I've appointed V.A. as my Sergeant. When I'm not around you will listen to him."

"Right, now on to business." V.A. said. "I have only one rule for that you WILL follow, unless you want me to feed you to the Covenant. And that is, everyone will stay within my line of sight. Mainly because it's dangerous to wonder off alone. But also because if I get angry, I like to vent my rage by blowing something's head off." Zelda spoke up and said, "And what will happen if we don't listen?"

"Well I think that it's best to learn by example." he said, stepping aside. This gave the rest of the team a clear view of Mikau. He was bruised, bloody, his fins were torn, and the team was just barely able to snap his leg back into place. "How are you doing Mikau?" V.A. said in a very slow voice. "I can't feel my torso." Mikau said, apparently in excrutiating pain.

"What will the rest of us be doing while the four of you are fighting the Covenant?" Tetra asked. "You, Link, Auru and Mikau will be staying near the Pelican until I give the signal for you to join the battle. Or, you can come when we all start screaming in pain." V.A. said. But then Ashei added, "Unless it's just Malon that's screaming. Then feel free to point and laugh, yeah." "I like you'r style Ashei. Navi, put it into the records that Ashei has been promoted to Corporal." V.A. said. "Thank you, Sir." Ashei said, giving V.A. a Hylian salute. "Hey, how come she get's a promotion!?" Zelda asked angrily. "Well you still address me as _you bastard _and not _sir." _V.A. said.

A voice came over the intercom saying, "Excuse me, aliens? We are almost at the Truth and Reconcilliation. Good luck dying...I meen, um...err...BYE!" With that, the ship came to an abrupt stop. And the hatch opened. "Well, I guess we should get going. Come on team." V.A. said. He jumped out of the ship with Ashei, Zelda and Malon behind him. They could see a large ship wich, obviously, was the one they were looking for. The first team moved out and crouched behind some rocks where they could get a good view of the ground below the ship. "Ashei, get to a sniper post. None of us will attack until Ashei engages the enemy." V.A. said to the team.

Ashei ran up to a small bluff that proved to be an excellant place to score some headshots. Ashei got down on her stomach and propped up her rifle. She had her cross-hairs on an Elite's head, when Malon popped up right in front of her scope. "Hi Ashei! Whatchya' doin?!" she said in an annoingly cheerful voice. "Pretty soon I'm going to be firing a bullet through you're head and into a Covenant, yeah." "Sounds like fun, can I help?" Malon said, completely oblivious to how much of an idiot she was being. "Sure, how about you go down and play with the hideous blue aliens, yeah?" Ashei said retorically. However, Malon gave a squeel of joy and ran down to play with the Covenant.

"Sarge, Malon's stupidity has interfierd with the plan. You need to attack now, yeah." Ashei said over the com-link to V.A. "Rodger that Ashei, you just hold you're position. Let's go Zelda!" V.A. said, jumping out of his hiding spot with his shotgun. Zelda started mowing down Covenant with her assault rifle, Ashei continued pulling off headshots from her sniper post, Vaati's apprentice was blowing stuff apart with his shotgun and Malon was trying to teach a Jackal interpretive dance.

"Alright Link, now would be a good time for you to help us." V.A. said over the com-link. Link, Tetra, Auru and Mikau rushed to V.A.'s position as fast as they could. Well, the first three did. Mikau limped over due to his extreme injuries. He would've stayed on the Pelican, had the crew not thrown him off. Link started mowing Covenant down with his SMGs, Tetra did the same with her battle rifle, Auru fired his rocket launcher blindely and Mikau managed to crawl into a Phantom turret and assist with the mowing down of the Covenant.

After all the Covenant were dead, a large beam shot out from beneath the ship. And two Hunters came out from the beam. However, one of Auru's randomely fired rockets managed to hit them. "Keyes should be in this ship, this beam will take us inside." Navi said. "I think I'll stay back here. You know, in case the Covenant try anything sneaky." Mikau said, still in the turret. "GET OVER HERE PRIVATE!!!" Link yelled. "Y-yes sir." Mikau stammered and got out of the Phantom. "Let's go Onicron." Link said, entering the beam.

Inside, everyone was prepping themselves for battle while Navi locked on to Keyes' location. "Got it, he's in a holding cell not far from here." Navi said. "Hey guys, check this out." Malon was staring at a floating energy sword that was somehow making snarling noises. "It's shiney." she said, as if she were lost in a trance. "Malon get down!" Link yelled, and fired his SMGs at whatever was holding the sword. More Covenant sprang out and a battle started, but I am not going to explain it. I'm just lazy.

After the battle ended, Link walked over to a dead Elite holding an energy sword. "I think I'll be taking this." he said, picking up the sword. "We should probably get going, if the Covenant didn't know we were here before, they sure know now." V.A. said. "Right, Navi where's Keyes?" Link asked. "He should be just down that hallway to the south." she said.

The group started moving according to Navi's instructions. Eventually, they made it to the prison cells. after they killed the two or three inept guards, they deactivated the energy feilds on the cells. "Keyes, are you all right?" Navi asked. "Yes Cortana I'm just fine." Keyes said. "But, I am a little concerned. While I was being held here I overheard the Covenant talking. They call this place... Halo." "That makes sense. I've been listening to some of their conversations on the Covenant Battle-Net. They must be looking for Halo's control center." Navi said. "If that's the case, we need to beat them to it. But first we need to get out of here." Keyes said, walking over to a dead Grunt, and picking up it's Needler.

They managed to free the other imprisoned Marines and find a med-pack for Mikau so he could stop complaining. Following Link's lead, everyone exited the cells and entered the hangar bay. There were a few dropships inside. "Hey Navi, do you think we could borrow one of these?" V.A. asked. "We'd better, the Covenant are here." a random Marine said. Sure enough, the Covenant were now shooting at them and making "blarg" noises.

The team ran inside a dropship and quikley closed the hatch. "I'll override the system and get us out of here." Navi said. "Sorry Cortana, no time. I'm taking this baby out manually." Keyes said, grabbing hold of the controls. "Captain, Hunters!" Navi yelled. Keyes jercked on the controls and the ship thrust foreward and slammed into the Hunters. "You have no clue how to fly this do you?" V.A. asked the captain. "Well, not really. But how hard could it be?" Keyes said as he flew the ship out of the Truth and Reconcilliation.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well there it is, the third chapter is in the books. Sorry it took so long. I had a pretty bad case of writer's block. But it's finally done, don't forget to review. Vaati's Apprentice, over and out.


	4. The Silent Cartographer

Hello againe faithfull Zelda/Halo fans! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I updated. Well I was busy studying for finals, and then I spent a week in Hawaii after school got out. Now, I can't remember a whole lot about this mission, so this chapter may be a little on the short side. So withought further adue, I bring you chapter four. P.S. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo.

CHAPTER 4: THE SILENT CARTOGRAPHER

While the Pelican was en-route to their next destination, V.A. had a bit of explaining to do. "Now, if we can get to the exact same place where the portal was when we first came here, I believe that I can return us all to Hyrule." he said. "Well why don't we just shoot the pilots and take this thing into space right now?" Tetra, who was an expert at not caring about other people's problems, asked.

"Well, I would have done that a long time ago. But there is a problem, and that is the screaming banshee that's plugged into Link's com-link." Everyone knew what he was talking about, Navi. If they refused to help the short eared humans, they would all suffer the pain of Navi's high pitched yelling. So they could only hope that they would be able to kill her once all this was over.

"Wait, aren't you just going to try to sacrifice us againe once we get back to Hyrule?" Zelda asked. "Not anymore." V.A. said. "If we all get out of this alive, then we may be considered mighty warriors. In other words, I will only need to sacrifice one of you. And I think I have my first candidate." he said motioning to Malon. Who was singing inside a soundproof barrier that V.A. had made.

"Speaking of Hyrule, I wonder how everyone is doing back home. Considering that we left the evil cupcake back there. And we are not there to save everybody's asses." Link said.

meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle Town

Basically, all Hell had broken loose. The town had been set on fire. And the cupcake was lunging from building to building in a blood thirsty rage. Here is what it sounded like.

"OH GODDESSES, THE PAIN!!!"

"I'M ON FIRE, HELP ME NAYRU, HELP ME TOM CRUISE!!!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!! Oh, wait a minute... I DON'T HAVE ANY LEGS!!!"

"It's going to take more than one evil cupcake to make me abandon my... OH GODDESSES AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As you can see, things weren't going too well. And the guards were only dealing with the cupcake when it got in the way of the path that they walked on all day and all night. And if they did see the cupcake, they just threw it outside the castle gates. Well, tried to anyway. The cupcake simply bit their hands off when they tried to grab it.

and now, back to Fireteam Onikron

"Meh, I'm sure they're fine." Link said. "Now to clarify the mission. We are looking for something called the Silent Cartographer. According to the data that Navi has gathered, it should map out this entire ring." Link said. "Link, when have you ever listened to Navi?" Zelda asked him. "Well who else am I going to listen to, Malon?" sure enough, Malon was still completely unaware of the fact that nobody could hear her. And she continued to sing inside her barrier.

"Alright everyone, time to go maul some Covenant to death." Echo 419's voice came over the intercom. The hatch opened and everyone jumped out. "Now, I have prepared something special for todays mission." V.A. said. "All right 419, drop it." with that, a jeep with a large machine gun mounted on the back fell out of the Pelican. Freinds, companions, whatever the hell Malon is; I give you the UNSC Assault Vehicle. I call it... the warthog."

"Why?" Auru asked. "Because UNSC Assault Vehicle is too long to use in general conversation." V.A. said. "No I mean why 'warthog'? It doesn't exactly look like a pig." Auru said. "Look, you see these hitchings?" V.A. said pointing to the bumper hitchings. "They look like tusks. What other animal has tusks?" "A walrus." Mikau said. "Don't make up animals private!" V.A. said. Apparently the Minish didn't study up on animals very much. "Ashei, I want you to poison Mikau's next meal." "Yes Sir!" Ashei said.

"Guys, let's just get the mission done. Then you can fight as much as you like." Link said. So V.A. got into the drivers seat, Ashei got into the passenger seat, and Tetra got into the gunners seat. They drove/walked for a while, shooting a few Covenant here and there. And they had a lot of fun throwing Plasma Gernades at the Warthog so that it would go higher into the air with each blast. Oddly, it never suffered any damage.

Eventually, they reached a temple-like building. "So, who wants to go in first?" V.A. asked while shining his headlights down the narrow enterance. "Ooh ooh, me me me pick me." Malon said while jumping up and down and waveing her arm. "All right, go ahead." V.A. said. "YAAAY!" Malon squeeled as she ran through the hall. The loud "blarg" noises that followed let the others know that there were Covenant inside.

After killing all the Covenant and finding out that the jeep couldn't fit through the entrance the group found themselves inside a room with a large pit in front of them. "Someone throw something in." Link said. V.A. lifted Malon above his head and prepared to throw her in. "I meant a rock." Link said. V.A. put her down with a sigh of dissapointment. Link kicked a rock down the pit. Sure enough, none of their long ears could hear it hit the bottom. Wich didn't exactly help with Ashei's fear of heights.

"And how do you suggest we pass this outpouring of resistance?" V.A. asked. "Like this." Link said. He then put away his Energy Sword and took out one of his SMGs and shot a control panel across the room. "Guns are a great salution to everything, don't you think?" After a few more identical hallways, the team made it to a small room with a machine in it. "Link, put me in there." Navi said. Link plugged Navi into the consol and a hologram of Halo appeared. "O.K., I see where the Silent Cartographer is, I'll call for evacuation." Navi said.

"Right, everyone, let's get out of here." Link said. When they got back to the entrance, they found that the warthog was still wedged into the hallway. After a good deal of pushing and gernade detonateing, they finally got the worthog out. And their was the Pelican. The only thing missing was... "OH BY THE GODDESSES WE FORGOT NAVI!!!" Link yelled.

END OF CHAPTER: 4

Well this was long overdue but it's finally posted. Like I said, I couldn't remember all of the level. But I got most of it. Oh and in case you're wondering, that warthog joke was from Red vs. Blue episode 2. I don't own them either. Well I'll get started on chapter 5 ASAP. Auf Wiedersein.


	5. Assault on the Control Room

Hey everyone! Listen, I'm SO SORRY for my horrendous grammar. Ironic, I've had poetry entered into nation-wide contests, my family is always saying that I am going to be an auther when I'm older, yet I suck at grammar worse than I suck at algebra (and let me tell you, I am BAD at algebra). Anyway, in response to a review submitted by Soul Reaper Vile, I'm sorry but yes Master Chief did have to die. Believe me, I didn't want to do it. But I just couldn't find a way to put him into the story and still have it be mainely a Zelda fic. And no, I've never read the Halo books before. And a reviewer by the name of ZombieDragon brought something to my attention, I do not have enough action in this fic. I admit, I was skimping on the action. Now, I'm not much of an action author, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Oh, and a free Scarab Gun will go to anyone who can find the Red vs. Blue cameo in this chapter.

CHAPTER 5: ASSAULT ON THE CONTROL ROOM

We begin this chapter in a large cylinder shaped room with a lot of sleeping Grunts. (aww there so cute... in a hideous alien kind of way.) One Grunt, however, was awake and standing guard. (one Grunt on guard, wow, nothing's getting through there.) The Grunt sniffed the air curiously, then the Pelican appeared in front of him. The Grunt screamed like a small girl and ran like a frightened Deku Scrub. "All right Cortana, this is as far as I can go." Echo 419 said. "Don't worry Foehammer, we can find the control room from here." Navi said. "We can?" Auru asked, he had been told that they would be takeing the Pelican the whole way. "Yes, we can." Navi said a little angrily.

"Sergeant, help me out here." Navi said to Vaati's apprentice. "Right, ok men, time to prove to me that you are more than just Dodongo bait. Now, who would like to go first?" V.A. asked. "Sir, I volunteere... Mikau to be the first one out." Zelda said. "Mikau, thank you for volunteering. Nayru be with you." V.A. said, grabbing Mikau by the collar and throwing him off the ship. The grunts gathered around the semi-uncontious Zora. Mikau painfully got to his feet, and he heard V.A. say "Mikau, use this." Immediately, he was hit in the back of the head with a Plasma Rifle. Knoking him out completely.

"Damn, he needs backup." V.A. said, grabbing Malon and throwing her into the mob. "Now that they are distracted, lets move out!" V.A. said, cocking his shotgun. He jumped out and blasted a Grunt. Link was the next to go, he used his energy sword to slice some Grunts in half. Everyone else followed. However, one of Auru's missles mis-fired and blew up near V.A. The good news is he blew up a Jakal (it wasn't the one he was aiming at, but a kill's a kill), the bad news is V.A. was blown about twenty feet backwards and slammed into a wall. And Auru knew that once he woke up he was going to be royally pissed. Provided, of course, that he didn't have a concution.

And this point the ground was drenched in blue and purple blood. "Cease fire! That looks like all of them." Link yelled, deactivateing his blood stained energy sword. "Well that was about all the explosions I need. Auru, you've just volunteered yourself to be Hunter bait." a voice from behind them said. They turned to see V.A. with a very angry look on his face. Though, that wasnt what they were concerned about. "Uh, V.A., are you all right?" Link asked. He was the only one who could ask since everyone else was too busy trying to hold down their lunch. "Well, as good as all right as a person can be after he's been thrown into a very hard steel wall." V.A. said while glareing at Auru.

"Doesn't it feel like something is missing?" Link asked. "Well, now that you mention it, it does feel like I don't have something that I really need." V.A. said. "Sarge, I really think that you should look at you'r arm, yeah." Ashei said, still with a look of horror on her face. V.A. would've looked at his arm, the problem is that he didn't have an arm to look _at_. "Oh, well would you look at that." he said, moveing the bloody stub that was where his arm used to be. "Sir, we need to get a medic down here." Zelda said. "Now why would I need a medic?" he asked. But before anyone could state the obvious V.A. appeared to struggling to do something. Then, another arm shot out of his shoulder. V.A. stretched out his new fingers to get a feel for it "Good as new." he said. "How did you do that?!" Tetra asked, more than a little freaked out. "Can't human's regenerate?" V.A. asked. "No!" Tetra responded.

"Uhh guys, where is Malon?" Ashei asked. At this point, Mikau got up very painfully. "Mikau, did you see what happened to Malon?" V.A. asked. "Uhhh, my head hurts." Mikau said. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Well, I guess we have no choice but to presume that Malon was dragged off and eaten." V.A. said. "Don't worry sir, I implanted a homeing chip inside Malon's armor. I wanted to be able to find her when it was time to work, yeah. I should log on to her location in just a few seconds." Ashei said. "A few seconds? That sounds entirely hopeless." V.A. said. "Got it." Ashei said. "She could be a million miles away by now." V.A. said, trying to get out of looking for Malon. "Actually, she's only a tenth of a mile away." Ashei said. "But who knows in what directon." V.A. said, giving it one last ditch effort. "That direction." Ashei said, pointing to a steel door. "Like I said, we tried our best. Well we'll miss you Malon, you were a good soldier. Using the broedest possible definition of good... and soldier. Well, I guess we have no choice but to move on withought her. Where's my shotgun?" V.A. said. "I guess they must have taken it when they took Malon, yeah." Ashei said. V.A. sighed and said "Wich way did you say?" "That way sir." "Come on, let's go." V.A. said, not happy at all.

"O.K., how do we open this?" Link said, inspecting the door. "Simple." Auru said, shoveing Link out of the way. He punched the control panel on the door several times. When it opened, Auru turned around to smirk at his comrads. "Uhh, Auru." Zelda said. "What, is there something behind me?" Auru said, glancing over his shoulder. "No, there's something in front of you." came a voice he didn't recognize. He looked in front of him to see a golden Elite with an energy sword. Everyone else unloaded a full clip of ammo before it's sheilds finally came down and Link was able to decapitate it. "Now, let's continue." V.A. said. He was in a particularly bad mood since he was left with a needler and a plasma pistol from the Grunts.

They went through a large corridor and out a large double door. On the other side was a large feild of snow, a battle was takeing place between the Humans and the Covenant. "All right, let's help 'em out!" Link said, activateing his energy sword. Mikau found a Warthog and got inside the gunners seat and started blating away at the Covenant. Ashei decided to take out the Grunts inside the turrets. Once they were dead, Tetra and Zelda took over the turrets. They were keeping track of their kills to decide who would marry Link when they got back to Hyrule. V.A. was sneaking up on an Elite that was fireing at the humans. V.A. hit him in the back of his head with his needler. "OW, WHAT THE (BLEEP) WAS THAT FOR?!!!" the Elite yelled. "Sorry, it usually works better if you die when I do that. Kind of like THIS!" V.A. said, hitting the Elite again. "PLEAS STOP DOING THAT!!!" the Elite screamed. "Ah, screw it." V.A. said. He signald to Ashei who then shot the Elite in the head. "V.A., take out that Wraith! I don't think Auru can handle it by himself!" Link yelled while blocking another Elite's energy sword.

"All right, nag nag nag." V.A. said. Sure enough, Auru was trying to blow up the Wraith with his rocket launcher. He was about to do so, but a Hunter rammed him with its shield and he flew across the field and into a rock. "I guess that makes up for what he did to me when we got here." V.A. said to himself. Zelda had abandoned her turret and came down to help. She sprayed the Hunter with a few bullets from her assault rifle to get it's attention. V.A. jumped on the Wraith and beat the hatch a bit, then tore it open and threw a plasma gernade inside.

The Hunter had set it's sights on Tetra. It raised it's shield to slam down on her. But Zelda jumped on it's back, unsheathed her Sheikah dagger and stabbed the Hunter in it's throught. The Hunter fell to the ground with an enormous thud wich made Tetra turn around in her turret. She stared in shock at Zelda. "That still only counts as one!" Tetra said, then resumed blasting the Covenant.

Link gave the sign to regroupe. V.A. had to drag Auru over to the rally point. "Hey look, there's my shotgun." V.A. said, dropping Auru. "Mission accomplished." he said cocking his shotgun. "Oh yeah, and Malon. Uhh, nice... work. Oh, why do I even bother?" he said to himself. Malon groaned a little and struggled to her feet. "Ug, what happened to me?" Malon asked. "You were knocked the (BLEEP) out." Tetra said.

"If you don't mind, we still need to find Halo's control room." Navi said. "Yeah, you never told us exacty how we are supposed to get there." Auru said, regaining most of his contiousness. "With that." Navi said, directing their attention to a Scorpion tank. "I call cannon!" V.A. said rushing towards the tank. When it comes to instruments of death and/or torture, you can count on V.A. to be as exited as Volvagia in a room full of newly born Gorons. "Mikau, you comeing?" Link asked Mikau, who was still in the Warthog. "Uhh, I think I should stay here. You know, in case the Covenant try anything sneaky." Mikau said. "Let me handle this." Tetra said. Tetra pulled out a fish and said "Hey Mikau, look what I have." she said. Mikau followed the fishes every move. "Go get it!" Tetra said, dropping the fish in the tank. Mikau jumped in after it, and Link got in and closed the hatch. "Why do you carry a rotting fish with you?" Zelda asked Tetra. "Just in case." was all that she would say.

Once everyone was onboard, Link drove the Scorpion down an ice path and through yet another steel door. They arrived in a room that not only was full of Covenant, but also had a bottomless gorge in it. (How or why do the Covenant put bottomless gorges in their buildings? I don't know.) The room became peppered with bullet holes almost immediately. V.A. was really the only one hitting anything. On the count of the fact that he had a 50mm cannon. Link also managed to run over some Grunts. After enough ruccus was made, another golden Elite came out with a plasma rifle. But this time, V.A. punched a round straight through him.

Once the room was clear and covered in blood, Link tried driveing the tank through another doorway. However, it wouldn't fit "I guess we need to leave and carry on on foot." Link said. Link opened the hatch so he Mikau and V.A. could get out. Everyone went through the door except V.A., he had stayed back to have a few parting words with the tank. "Well tank, I guess this is were we say goodbye. I don't want to leave you, but a Minish has to do what a Minish has to do." he said, and painfully went through the door with the others.

They came out onto a bridge high above a snow bank. "Everyone, grab a Banshee. Our target is that building." Link said, motioning to the large pyramid style building. Everyone got into a Banshee, and V.A. even got to blow a hole into an Elite with his shotgun when it tried to highjack him. The team was hit from behind by Elite controlled Banshees. "Link, you go on ahead. Ashei and I can hold off the Covenant. I'm long overdue for a killing spree." V.A. said over the com-link. He and Ashei swerved their Banshees around to intercept the Covenant.

The others were able to land safely on the pyramid. Well, Malon went into a nose dive and crashed. But she came out uninjured. After all, she hit her head and their isn't anything in there for her to hurt. Link opened the large double doors and a loud "HOLY (BLEEP)!!!" from the team followed. Their was an enormous amount of Covenant inside. Everyone picked up their guns and started fireing blindly into the room. Link engaged in another energy sword fight with a golden Elite. Link knocked the Elites sword out of its hand and stabbed it. When he looked to see how the battle was going, every Covenant was dead but Malon was still yelling and fireing her dual Magnums. "Malon, Malon, MALON STOP SHOOTING!!!" Link yelled at her. "Sorry." Malon said, holstering her weapons. "Now, Halos control room should be just behind this door." Navi said. Link opened the door and, thank Farore, it was Halos control center. It was a large spherical room with a panel in the center. Link inserted Navi inside and a giant hologram of her sprang up from the panel. "So how does it feel?" Link asked. "Fantastik! You can't imagine how much information is stored on the Covenant battle net." Navi said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I don't care." came a familiar voice from behind them. V.A. and Ashei were standing behind them covered in scars and bruises. "So, I'm guessing it went well?" Zelda asked, intentionally teasing them. "It could've gone better, yeah." Ashei said. "Navi, any clue how we can use Halo?" Link asked. "Just one second. Wait... the Covenant, they found something. They're afraid of it. Wait... no, it can't be." Navi said, apparently reading the data on the battle net. "Hold on, you're loseing me." Link said. "There's no time! We need to stop the spread of these creatures. Quik, have Foehammer take you to these coordinates! Move!" Navi yelled, feeding the coordinates into Links com-link. The team turned and exited the building, not aware of what horrors Navi had discovered.

END OF CHAPTER :5

Well, we have reached the half way point in my first ever fic. Now, I know that my action wasn't that good, but I'll try again in the remaining five chapters. Semper-fi, carry on.


	6. 343 Guilty Spark

Hey againe readers! Wow, ten thousand Zelda fics. I guess that means a lot of people love writing about the Legend of Zelda, including me . Anyway, nobody found the Red vs. Blue cameo, and if they did then they didn't tell me. So I guess I'll just keep this Scarab Gun. Now, when I was thinking up this fic before I started my account here, Marin was one of the charectors. (Why? I just think she's hot.) But, for some reason that is beyond my ability to come up with a reason, I took her out. And I feel bad about it. So now, Marin will be doing the disclaimer.

Marin: Thanks. Vaati's Apprentice does not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo. Now please remember to leave a review for Vaati''s Apprentice. He, like so many other authors, suffers from review depravation, R.D. So help stop this horrible disease, and review. Now, lets get on to chapter six of the epic saga of Hyrule, We Have a Problem.

CHAPTER 6: 343 GUILTY SPARK

We begin this chapter inside Echo 419s Pelican (yeah, what else is new). "How come Navi gets to stay in the Control Room?" V.A. asked, still a little upset. "And what was with all that stuff about something that the Covenant are afraid of?" Tetra said, sharing V.A.'s state of mind. "You're guess is as good as mine. I'm just glad to get rid of her for a little bit." Link said. "Aliens, stop chattering back there! I'm trying to watch Saw 538!" the pilot yelled over the intercom. "Hey, you'd better treat us better. Or else we'll go home and tell our people that your planet is stupid. And they'll probably blow you up." V.A. yelled to the pilot. "Well, we're here anyway. The captains signal dissapeared somewhere around here. Radio in when you're ready for evac." Echo 419 said to them.

The hatch opened and they jumped out and landed in a bog. "She dropped us in a bog on purpose." Tetra said, getting annoyed. "No, I think she just wanted us to stretch our legs before we go looking for Keyes." Malon said stupidly. "I think you're mom dropped you on your head." Zelda said. "Lets just look for the captaine before the Covenant find us." Link said, moving foreward.

After several hours of trudging through the bog, the team arrived at a large temple. "All right Mikau, you're up." Link just, pushing him into the temple a bit. "Hey, I've got a great idea! Why doesn't Auru go?" Mikau said. "Great idea! I did say that he would be the next one to volunteere for a suicide mission." V.A. pointed out. "So get moving private!" V.A. said jamming the muzzle of his shotgun into Auru's back. "All right, I'm going." Auru said reluctantly. Auru took one step inside the entrance, "Well, I guess no one's home." Auru said. When he turned to leave, he found himself staring down V.A.'s shotgun barrel.

"Going somewhere?" V.A. asked, his finger on the trigger. "N-no sir." Auru stuttered. "Good, now get back inside!" V.A. yelled. Cautiously, Auru went farther into the structure. When he didn't see anything wrong, he called the others. The team went in keeping their weapons ready. The entire interior of the structure had been torn apart. And there were human and Covenant bodies everywhere. As well as green blood smeared across the walls. It looked like the humans and Covenant were taken by surprise and tried to protect themselves.

"By Farore, what happened here?" Zelda asked, a little creeped out. "Someone beet us here. That's what happened." Tetra said. "I've never seen wounds like this before, yeah." Ashei said while inspecting a human body. "Right, we'll have to be extra carefull from here on out. Check ammo, and keep you're weapons at the ready." Link said. The team moved foreward with Link at the head.

They came to a door that was was not opperational, but Link forced it open. He was immediately hit with Magnum rounds and quikly took cover. "AAAAAHH!!! GO AWAY!!! YOU'RE NOT TURNING ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!!!" the Marine with the gun yelled. "Link, he seems to be paranoide, yeah." Ashei said. "Look pal, we're not here to kill you! We're trying to find a company of soldiers headed by Sergeant Johnson!" Link said, trying to reason with the deranged man. "THEY'RE DEAD!!! DON"T YOU GET IT?!!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!" the man yelled, still firing at the open door. "Oh no, they're dead! Not they... who's they?" Malon asked. "Well Chief, what should we do?" Zelda asked. "This." V.A. said, hurling a bolt of magic at the marine. "Is he dead?" Mikau asked while cowering behind Link. "No, just uncontious. We had better move on and see what it was that did this to him.

The team came out from their hiding place and moved on, leaving the marine were he layed. They came to yet another closed door. This time, Link was unable to force the door open. "I have a plan." Auru said. "Oh no." V.A. replied. The team set up what Auru needed for his "plan". They piled up all their fraggers (military slang for gernades) in front of the door then took shelter. "All right, observe my ingeneous plan." Auru said, redying his rocket launcher. "I think I read about something like this in one of Ganondorfs books. That's probably why there's something telling me this won't work." V.A. said.

Once everyone had found some cover, Auru fired his rocket launcher at the gernades. A tremendous explosion was heard by the team. When the smoke cleared, they saw that Auru had been thrown backwards into a wall. Not only that, but the door was still closed. "OH, COME ON!!!" Link said and punched the door. The door opened and a dead marine fell on Link. "Hey, get off my Link!" Malon yelled, unaware that the man was dead. She threw him off Link then wrapped Link in a vice-like hug. "Hey, he's not yours! He's mine!" Zelda yelled, throwing her arms around Link's neck on the side that Malon wasn't on.

"Privates, you can fight over the Chief AFTER we're done with the mission!" V.A. yelled. The girls reluctantly let go of Link. "Thanks sarge." Link gasped. Link bent down over the dead marine and took the visual chip out of his visor. Link then inserted the chip in his own visor. This is what he saw.

what Link saw

Marines were sitting inside a Pelican with music playing. "Why do we listen to this stuff sir?" a marine asked. "This 'stuff' is you're history soldier. It should remind you what you're fighting to protect." a man, who Link assumed was sergeant Johnson, said. "But sir, this is K-Fed. If the Covenant want to destroy this particular part of my history, let them." another marine said. "My God, you're right. I couldn't tell because of the cotton in my ears. I put it there when the pilot was playing Jessica Simpson." Johnson said. Johnson got up and put a diffirent futuristic C.D. in.

_"Something's getting in the way!_

_Something's just about to break!_

_I will try to find my place!_

_In the diary of Jane!" _(Marin: Vaati's Apprentice does not own Breaking Benjamin either.)

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about sarge!" the Marine said. He, along with a few other marines, started air-banding to the song.

The screen blacked out for a moment, then a different scene came up. They were standing in front of the structure. "Private, you're up. Get in there and scount the area." Johnson said to a marine. "But I don't want to go inside the scary cave." the marine said. Johnson sighed and said, "Come here you." He grabbed the marine and threw him inside the building. When no sound came from inside, Johnson said, "Well, that either means that everythings clear or he was eaten by a Hunter. Lets move out!" he said.

The screen went black againe and reappeared in the room that the team was standing in. There was an Elite lying on the ground with strange battle scars on it. "Hey Simmons, is this one of your freinds?" a marine asked jokingly. "Well men, no sign of the captaine. I guess we'd better..." Johnson was cut off by a screaming marine. "WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS THIS THING?!!! GET IT OFF!!!" the marine yelled. "HOLD STILL MARINE!!!" Johnson yelled trying to shoot the thing on the marine. Some strange noises, yelling, and gunshots were heard. Then the video stoped as the marine apparently died.

back to the team

"What did you see chief?" V.A. asked. "Nothig good. I think we should leave." Link said. "Hey Link, look what I found!" Malon squeeled. "What is it Ma... WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS THAT?!!!" Link yelled. Malon was holding a weird parasitic creature with tentacles. "I dont know. But it's so cuuuute! Can I keep it?!" Malon asked, hugging the thing. The thing popped in Malons arms. There were a lot of weird sounds, like shuffling feet, around the room. "CHECK AMMO!!!" Link yelled.

V.A. shot a large human like creature that jumped at him. Zelda, Tetra and Malon werent having much luck with their weapons. Luckily, Link slashed through the creatures with his energy sword. "Let's get out of here before we end up like those marines!" Link yelled. The team ran out with V.A. and Ashei fending off the creatures. V.A. quikly shut the door and ran off for the rest of the team.

When they got back to the entrance, there were a lot of marines fighting the creatures. "Oh sure, NOW backup comes." V.A. said. The team fired at the creatures while advancing towards the Pelican. However, a floating metal orb with a glowing blue eye flew down in front of Link. "Oh my, it appeares that someone has released the Flood." it said. "Whats with the quere ball?" V.A. said while blasting another Flood. "You must all come with me to retrieve the Index before the infestation spreads." the orb said. The object cast a veil of light around the team, and they vanished into thin air.

END OF CHAPTER: 6

There it is, the sixth chapter. Now, like Marin said, review. Or else I may have to have extensive surgery to cure my R.D. Do you really want to be the one to send me to the E.R.?


	7. The Library

People, I have developed a theory on why I have such bad grammar and spelling. It is because of all the World of Warcraft that I have been playing. You see, when I am playing WOW there is no need for grammar and spelling. All you need is to know what "lol pwned u, noob" meens. It is also because of the fact that I have a North Dakota accent. (After all, we do say "uff' da" and "yeah, you betcha" alot. I know I do.) Anyway, here to do the disclaimer is the hottie of Koholint, Marin.

Marin: Thanks againe! Vaati's Apprentice does not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo. Even though he wishes he does. Oh, and World of Warcraft was mentioned above, he doesn't own that either.

CHAPTER 7: THE LIBRARY

Fire-team Onicron found themselves inside a large room with no signs of life, except for the talking metal ball. "What the (BLEEP)!? Who the (BLEEP)!? Where the (BLEEP)!?" Tetra yelled, still disoriented. "To answer your questions, I am 343 Guilty Spark, head of installation. And this is the Library, inside is the Index. However, it will be dangerous. Actually, it will be a text book suicide mission with all the Flood running around. So, have fun walking." Guilty Spark said.

"Wait, how is a book going to help us control Halo?" Zelda asked. "Yeah, reading bad for Malon." Malon said. "Stupid organic lifeforms, the Index is the key to Halo. Not a book." Guilty Spark said. "Now follow me, I shall lead you to the Index." Guilty Spark said. After much questions and no answers, the team finally agreed to follow Guilty Spark. The team came to an impossibly large door wich Guilty Spark opened "That is one, this is the first of many." he said.

However, when the door opened, the team was showered with turret rounds. The team took cover behind the walls. "How come command is always telling us to just get the mission done?" Flood #1 asked Flood #2 while Flood #3 operated the turret. "Well what do you expect them to say?" Flood #2 asked. "Well, how about 'Get out there and try not to (BLEEP) up the mission?" Flood #1 said. "Well that seems kind of cruel." Flood #2 said.

"Hey Flood, how about you stop shooting and come out so we may kill you!?" Link yelled, still behind the wall. "How about no!? You don't stand a chance, we have Big Man on our side!" Flood #3 yelled. "Yeah, you can't stop the Big Man!" a fourth Flood, apparently Big Man, yelled. "Nobody (BLEEP)s with me! You guys have been out Big Manned!" Big Man yelled.

Just then, Big Man was hit in the center of his forehead. Ashei reloaded her sniper rifle, making it obviouse that she was the one that shot him. "AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH, YOU ASS HOLE!!!" Big Man yelled as he fell to the ground. "Who, Big Man got shot." Flood #1 said. "Damn... do you think he's hurt?" Flood #2 asked. "Guys, we need to regroup." Flood #3 said, abandoning his turret. "We're more of horde. So shouldn't you say rehorde?" Flood #1 asked.

"Excuse me, Flood?" a voice said. The Flood turned to see Ashei standing behind them. "What do you want!?" Flood #3 yelled. "I... I think that we should be on the same side." Ashei stuttered. "On the same side!?" Flood #3 yelled. "Yeah, this guy told me that we should be on the same side, yeah." Ashei said. "A guy?" Flood #3 asked. "Yeah, you know because... our clothes." Ashei said, fumbling for an answer. "Our clothes!? You're saying that we should be on the same side because of our clothes!? Well, according to that logic, we should be on the same side as blue skinned Covenant." Flood #3 said. "Well, that's not the only reason." Ashei stuttered. "No, you know what? Screw you, you racist bastard." Flood #3 said. "Oh, (BLEEP) this." Ashei said. Then she shot Flood #3 through his head with her sniper rifle. Link sliced through Flood #2 with his energy sword, and V.A. blasted Flood #1 with his shotgun.

"Excellent, now we must continue to the Index." Guilty Spark said. "O.K., how hard can that be?" Link said.

-twelve hours and several opened doors later-

The entire team was steeped in Flood blood and body parts. They had to resort to eating the Flood to avoide going crazy from hunger. And, needless to say, they were more tired than Malon after reading (or trying to read anyway). "Ah good, we are neering the Index." Guilty Spark said. "That's the exact same thing you said five hours ago. And the hour before that." Link said. "This is like what you would get if Navi and Kaepora Gaebora had a baby." V.A. said.

At that point, Malon collapsed to the floor. "Get up reclaimer." Guilty Spark said. "MALON TIRED!!!" Malon yelled, a little less rationall than usual. "Very well, you may all rest." Guilty Spark said. With that, the rest of the team joined Malon in collapsing onto the floor. "Honestly, the other reclaimers made it to the next door without rest before they were devoured by the Flood." Guilty Spark said. "You meen we're not the first ones that you've taken through here?" Tetra asked. "No, there have been approxamately 2,483 other reclaimers." Guilty Spark said. "And it never occured to you that it _might_ be a good idea to leave the doors open?" V.A. asked. "I never thaught of that." Guilty Spark said.

"Well, that's enough rest. We must get going if we wish to exterminate the Flood." Guilty Spark said. The team got up with a great deal of groaning, and praceeded to what was supposably the last door. They were relieved to find that there were no Flood behind the door. But Link was still a little worried. "Tetra, Ashei, you two stay here and stand guard until we return." Link said. "Wait, this is a cave. There could be bats." Tetra said, now getting a little freaked out. "Why, you're not afraid of bats are you?" Link asked. "Me, of course not!" Tetra said, trying to put on a brave face. "Good, then you won't mind staying back here." Link said. "You can count on us sir, yeah." Ashei said.

After they left, Tetra started getting more than a little jumpy. "Did you here that!?" she yelled. "Yes, I heard water dripping." Ashei said. "Sounds like bats!" Tetra said. "Bats aren't made of liquid, bats don't drip!" Ashei said. "How do you know Ashei? What if you're wrong?" Tetra asked. "All right idiot, let's assume I'm wrong. Let's assume there are bats, yeah. So what? You're wearing state of the art biomechanical body armor. Wich is designed to deflect bullets and obsorb explosions. What could a five ounce flying rodent possibly do, yeah?" Ashei said. "So bassically, you're saying that you think there's bats!?" Tetra said, getting more nervouse. "You know what, sure. Why not?" Ashei said, giving up trying to reason with the insane pirate. "I'm getting the (BLEEP) out of here!" Tetra yelled. "No, I told Link we werent going to move and that's just what we're not going to do." Ashei said. "Well let's at least go stand by the light." Tetra said, motioning to a strobe light down the hall. "No, that would be moving, thus violating our strict 'no moving' policy, yeah." Ashei said. "But the light would help us see the bats, and their fangs." Tetra pleaded, while Ashei said no throughout her sentence. "Hey, you know what else might be in the cave Ashei... snakes." Tetra said, putting a sly smile on her face. "You're an ass hole Tetra! Why would you bring up snakes?" Ashei asked. "I'm just saying, I know you don't like snakes. And snakes _do_ live in caves, and we are in a cave, and snakes like to crawl right up next to people in caves and..." Tetra said. "All right, screw it! I'm standing near the light, yeah!" Ashei said, making a dash for the light.

After a while, Link and the others came back with extremely pissed off looks on there faces. "Hello sir, did you find the Index?" Ashei asked, though the answer was obviouse. "The geniouse orb here led us down the wrong corridor!" Link yelled. "So where's the Index?" Tetra asked. "Over there." Guilty Spark said, motioning to a large cicular room with a strange green object levitating in the center. The team went in, and Link removed the Index from it's holder. Guilty Spark zapped it with a strange beam that absorbed it. "Scanners indicate that your body is insufficient to carry the Index." Guilty Spark said. "Look you gay ball, I've been dragged all over the inside of Halo, I'm covered in blood, I smell like a dead Moblin, and I will decapitate the next thing that tells me what to do." Link said, getting more and more angry. "We must get to the Control Room to stop the infestation." Guilty Spark said, taking no heed of Link's warning. He then teleported the team out of the Library, and off to another seemingly endless mission.

END OF CHAPTER: 7

WHOA, I havn't updated in forever! Truth be told, I had given up on this story. But a reviewer reminded me that there _are_ people out there that actually read this story. And I now have renewed ambition to finish this story.


	8. Two Betrayals

Awww man, the final episode of Red vs. Blue was just released. Don't get me wrong, it was a friggin hilarious episode. But it means that there will be no more Red vs. Blue. Oh well, at least I still have 1-800 MAGIC, The Strangerhood and PANICS. But enough about that. As I said in the last chapter, I am going to finish this story. I don't know how long it will take, but bear with me. And I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo.

CHAPTER 8: TWO BETRAYALS

The team was returned to Halo's Control Room. Sad that they once againe were forced to make contact with Navi. "Well, about time you guys got back." Navi said. "What's this, an A.I. in Halo's control networck!? I cannot allow this!" Guilty Spark said. "Who is that?" Navi asked. "Easy Nav, he's a friend." Link said, getting in between the arguing annoyances. "Oh, your friend, your pal, your chum?" Navi asked. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of an annoying allie that needs to be tolerate, much like yourself. But your explanation works too." Link said. "Do you have any idea what he's really here to do!?" Navi yelled.

"Uuh, to give us doughnuts?" Malon suggested. "No!" Navi yelled. "Ok, give me a second. Uuh... don't tell me. Eer, uuh... ok tell me." Malon said after the strain of thinking became too much for her "brain" to bear. "He's going to activate Halo!" Navi yelled. "Yes, now I must ask you to remove the A.I. or I will have no joice but to terminate you." Guilty Spark said as two sentinels floated up behind him.

"Yay, you brought friends. Let's all have a tea party!" Malon squeeled, unaware the peril they were in. "How about a shut the (BLEEP) up party?!" V.A. yelled, sticking a sentinal with a plasma gernade. "Link, we have to stop him. There 3 reactors in the valley. If we disable them, that should buy us some time." Navi said as Link re-inserted her into his com-link.

The team ran outside to discover that the valley was litteraly crawling with Covenant and Flood. "Quik, everybody grab a Banshee." V.A. ordered. "Why do we call them Banshee... sir?" Mikau asked. "Not this again, private. Do you have another made up animal that you want to call them?" V.A. asked. "No sir, I was just wondering." Mikau said, realizing what a bad move he had just made. "How about Bigfoot, or Sasquatch, or the Unicorn?" V.A. asked retorically. "Banshee is fine sir." Mikau said. "Or how about the... hey Ashei, what's the name of that Termanian lizard? The one that eats all the goats." V.A. asked. "That would be the Chupicapra sir." Ashei said. "Hey Mikau, how about that? Chupathingy, kinda got a ring to it." V.A. said.

"Enough, just get in!" Zelda yelled. Everyone entered their own Banshee and took off. It didn't take too long before Tetra was hit by turret fire from the ground. "They're going to be swarming the crash site any minute now. V.A., you, Malon and Ashei go down there and help Tetra. Mikau, Auru, Zelda and I will be able to handle the reactors." Link said.

V.A., Ashei and Malon all landed near the wrekage of Tetra's Banshee. "I don't see anything, yeah. Poor Tetra, I'll miss her like a sister." Ashei said, surveying the crash site. "I'll miss her like... well, like someone I knew but I really don't want to reflect on how deep our relationship was." V.A. said. "Wait, do you hear that?" Ashei asked as the sound of tapping came to her pointed ears. "All I hear is you two talking about your fealings for Tetra. And I have to say, it's a little wierd." Malon said. "Not that, the tapping." Ashei said.

"That sounds like Moris Code." V.A. said. "I think you mean Morse Code, sir." Ashei said. "Morse? Well that's just stupid. I don't think so." V.A. said. "No, Morse was the name of the person who invented an international way of communicating without speaking. Moris was a Hylian cat that sold cat food." Ashei said. "And that cat was one of our greatest military minds. Don't you see? It just means that Tetra is alive and trying to contact us." V.A. said.

"Now the question is how do we get her out, yeah?" Ashei said. "This is quit a predicament we have." V.A. said, pondering various ideas. "Aah, I can feel the tapping in my brain!" Malon yelled as the tapping continued. "Tetra, please stop tapping we heard you! You're crushed and you're in mortal danger, we get it, yeah!" Ashei yelled at Tetra. "V.A., didn't you tell me that you planted explocives inside our armor? Can't you just activate Tetra's?" Malon asked.

"No Malon, sadly that's just you. Although I could activate your's if you'd like." V.A. said. "How would that help?" Malon asked. "Well the situation would be alot less annoying." V.A. said. "Sir, this is bad. The wrekage is way too hot from the fire cause by the crash for any of us to touch. And even if we could, the bodly is pretty mangled. I don't see how we could pry the door open, yeah. And like Link said, the Covenant will be here any minute." Ashei said.

"Don't try to cheer me up Ashei, can't you see it's hopeless? Well men, it pains me as second in command to say this, but I think we need to admit defeat. Years of apprenticeship under an evil sorceror and I've finally met my match. I never thought it possible that I could be defeated by a ship. A ship full of enemies, maybe. But never just a ship itself. Bravo ship, bravo." V.A. said in defeat. "Hey sarge, would it help if you called me an idiot? That usually cheers you up." Malon said. "Shut up, you moron." V.A. said. "Feel better?" Malon asked. "A little." V.A. said.

"Sir, I think you should turn around." Ashei said. "What, and give the ship a chance to rub it in?" V.A. asked. "And what's going on sergeant?" a voice asked. V.A. turned around to see Link standing behind him, steeped in purple blood. "Sir, we've secured the crash sight." V.A. said, giving a Hylian salute. " " Good, all the reactors have been taken care of. We need to find Captain Keyes and warn him after we're done here. Let me open this." Link said. The door was too mangled to get open, so Link dug his Energy Sword into ship and cut a circle in it. Link removed the circle so that there was a hole in the ship. Through this hole, he dragged Tetra out. Her face was covered in soot and part of her hair was singed, but she was alive. "Tetra, you're alive!" Malon exclamed with joy. "Yeah, and I heard that crack about blowing me up." Tetra said, cracking her knuckles as Malon swallowed nervously.

END OF CHAPTER: 8

IT'S ALIVE, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, I was able to sit down and force myself to write another chapter. Only two are left. I'm beginning to think that I'm like George Lucas when it comes to updates.


	9. Keyes

OK, I'm going to be honest with you guys, yes I had given up on this story. I don't know why, I guess I just lost interest. I started writing Hyrule Park and I just couldn't think of anything for this fic. But, you need to finish what you start. Plus, Midnight-Apple Blossom reminded me that there are at least a few people that want to see this fic finished. So this one's for you, MAB. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Halo.

CHAPTER 9: KEYES

Fire Team Onicron was currently huddled behind a pile of large rocks overlooking the Truth and Reconcilliation. "I recieved a transmition from Keyes not long ago. He said that he had found a chip containing information on Halo. Enough to give us an idea on how to destroy it. The signal came from inside the Truth and Reconcilliation. But he told me that the ship had been taken over by the Flood. So we need to be extra cautious." Navi said. "So do we have a plan to get in there? I don't imagine that too many of us want to try going through the tractor beam again." Link said, looking for an alternative way in.

"I have a way." V.A. said. "I've personally invented an item that we can use to infiltrate the ship, I like to call it the Malon Cannon. If used properly, it should make a good, Malon sized hole in the hull of the ship." V.A. said. But after receiving a hard glare from Link, he decided to quikly go to plan B. "All right, I have another plan. We walk towards the tractor beam in a single file line." V.A. said.

"Won't they just mow us down?" Mikau asked. "Aah, but that's the beauty of single file. If we line up in order from least important to most important, Malon being in front and me in the back, the Flood will have to shoot the person in front to get the person in the back." V.A. explained. "Shouldn't we put Link in the back since he's the best fighter out of all of us?" Auru asked. "We'll put Link in front of me. I'll stay in back and survey the mission." V.A. said. "And how exactly can you survey the mission if you're in the back?" Zelda asked. "Simple, if Link dies, then I will know that everything is going wrong. And I will immediately abort the mission." V.A. said.

"Or, we could do this." Ashei said. With that, she took a cookie out of her back pocket. "Look what I have, Malon." Ashei said, teasingly waving the cookie in front of Malon's face. Malon's eyes followed every motion. "Go get it, yeah!" Ashei yelled, hurling the cookie out into the clearing. Malon squeeled in joy and ran off after the cookie. At that moment, a small group of Flood came down through the tractor beam. The rest of the team (except V.A., who wanted to see if the Flood would torture Malon before they ate her) charged out of hiding to do battle with the Flood.

-insert hardcore battle scene here-

Malon happily nibbled on her cookie, blissfully unaware of the chaos that had subsided around her. "Way to take the fun out of everything, corporal." V.A. said to Ashei. "Sorry, sir." Ashei said. "Save it, Ashei." V.A. said. "You want a bite of my cookie?" Malon offered. "Shut up Malon, I can't even threaten your life for being a total jackass... jackass." V.A. said. "How about this, I'll let you go in first. Shooting things always seems to help you." Link offered.

"All right, but I'm taking Ashei, Malon and Tetra with me." V.A. said. "Fair enough. Now get up there." Link said. "Come on maggots." V.A. said, stepping into the beam with Malon, Ashei and Tetra following him.

When they were inside, they could see the damage that the Flood had done. Dead Covenant bodies were strewn all over the ship. And there also appeared to be some sort of fungal parasite growing on parts of the ship. "I like what they've done with the place." Malon said. "Looks like the Flood were looking for something." Tetra said. "We should scout this area out. Malon, get onto that walkway and tell me if you can see anything." V.A. said, pointing to a walkway above them. "Yes, sir." Malon said, turning to go through one of the doors. "Ashei, get me a sniper rifle." V.A. said once Malon was too far away to hear him.

-meanwhile, outside-

"OK, so let's go over this again. I've got twenty rupees on an hour." Link said. "I have twenty on thirty minutes." Mikau said. "I have fifty rupees on an hour and a half." Auru said. "And I'll put fifty on ten minutes." Zelda said as Link scribbled down their bets. "Are you guys betting on if they're all going to die in there?" Navi asked. "We're not betting on _if_, we're betting on _when_." Link said. "I want a piece of that, put fifty rupees on forty minutes." Navi said.

-meanwhile, inside the Truth of Reconcilliation-

Malon had reached the walkway, and was looking out into the ship for any sign of Captain Keyes. At that moment, a bullet whizzed by her head. She jumped to the side, dodging another bullet. On the ground, V.A., Ashei and Tetra were pointing sniper rifles at Malon. Tetra fired at Malon, missing her. "Tetra, you're going out of turn." V.A. said. "But it was my turn." Tetra said. "No, it goes you, then me, then Ashei, then back to me, then me, me, you, me, Ashei, me, me, me, Ashei, me, me, you, me, then me again. It makes perfect sense." V.A. said. "But doesn't that mean that you go twice as much as us? Or ten times as much, yeah?" Ashei asked. "Hey Malon, move back and forth like one of those ducks at the fair!" V.A. yelled at Malon.

Malon ducked as V.A. shot at her again. "No, don't duck you ninny! That makes you hard to hit!" V.A. yelled. "Wait, wasn't that my turn?" Tetra asked. "No, this is the lightning round." V.A. said. "Who's in the lightning round?" Ashei asked. "Me." V.A. said, taking another shot.

At that moment, a voice crackled over the com-link. "C...Cortana... wh-what are you doing here?" the voice asked. "Keyes, is that you?" V.A. asked through the link. "You need to get out of here. The Flood... they're here... they're looking for something." Keyes said, he sounded extremely weak and getting worse. "Sir, I've traced the call. It's coming from over there, yeah." Ashei said, pointing at a door across the walkway from Malon. "All right. Malon, we're going to have to put our little game on hold." V.A. said.

V.A., Tetra and Ashei joined Malon on the walkway and approached the door, guns drawn. "Malon, get in there and scout it out." V.A. ordered. Malon entered the door cautiously. She looked around and motioned to the others that it was OK. But when V.A. entered he felt a sharp pain in the side he head. He fell to the ground with the sound of yelling and gunfire around him.

Slowly, V.A.'s vision returned to him. He managed to push himself onto his knees and shook his head. He looked around hazily. Everything was a strange shade of blueish gray and seemed to be glowing. "What the... what happened?" he asked himself, getting onto his feet. "You're dead." a voice from behind him said. V.A. turned around to see a very tall man in green armor standing behind him. "Hey, aren't you that guy we ran over?" V.A. asked. "Yes." the man said, though V.A. couldn't see his face through his helmet, he could pick up a hint of anger in his voice.

"People call me Master Chief." Master Chief said. "Well, what was that thing about me being dead?" V.A. asked. "You were shot in the head." Master Chief said. "So, am I in the afterlife or something?" V.A. asked. "I'm afraid not, it looks like your soul is still tied to the world of the living." Master Chief said. "So what do I have to do to get into the afterlife?" V.A. asked. "Well... there's a twenty dollar entrance fee. So cough it up." Master Chief said, holding his hand out. "What in the name of Master Vaati is a dollar?" V.A. asked. "Well then you must not have twenty. That's not good." Master Chief said.

"Damn it. I always thought that I would die as the all powerfull wizard Overlord of Hyrule. I would rule over Hyrule for decades with my wife Velaria, the beautifull shadow priestess. Until we were both betrayed and killed by our son, Girion, the evil death knight. And we would both look down on him from the afterlife with smiles on our faces as we watched him lead the dark armys of Hyrule on a mission to bring the entire world under his rule. That was my dream since I was a little boy growing up in the Picori Forest." V.A. said sadly.

"Wait, you actually wanted to be betrayed and killed by your own son?" Master Chief asked. "Of course, every great being of evil needs to be betrayed and killed by the person they trust the most. Master Vaati has even told me that when I betray and kill him, he wants me to hit him with my most powerfull lightning spell. Then look him in the eye, say a really zippy one-liner, and then drive a knife through his heart. I was thinking about saying something like 'I hope you have your wallet, because the rent in Hell is payed in advance'. But lately I've been thinking that that's a little long. But I don't want to say something too short either." V.A. said.

"Hey, look what's happening." Master Chief said. V.A. looked where he was pointing to see Ashei, Malon and Tetra huddled around his body. "Look at that, my men are trying to revive me. This is so emotional, where's my hanky?" V.A. said, getting tears in his eyes. At that moment, V.A. began to become hazy and harder to see. "What the... it must be working. Goodbye Master Chief, I'll be sure to remember you." V.A. said, as his spirit dissapeared.

V.A. coughed and opened his eyes to see his team members leening over him. "Welcome back, sir." Tetra said. "What happened?" V.A. asked, sitting up. "You were shot in the head. We were able to revive you with CPR, yeah." Ashei said. "You revived me Ashei? Well I'm going to see to it that you're put up for a medal." V.A. said. "Actually sir, it was Malon that revived you, yeah." Ashei said. "Malon?" V.A. asked. "Yup, you're welcome sir." Malon said. "Why the hell would you use CPR if I had been shot in the head?" V.A. asked angrily. "Well it makes sense, one time when Niko had his left kidney impaled by a crazed Rito's spear all I did was rub aloe on his neck and he was just fine the next morning." Tetra said.

Before he could scold Malon any further, Keyes' voice came over the com-link again. "Why are you all still here? Get out... while there's still time." Keyes said weakly. "Right, let's keep going." V.A. said, getting onto his feet. "You can't go anywhere without this, sir." Ashei said, handing V.A. his shotgun. The four went through the corridors that had been covered in the Flood parasite until they reached what appeared to be the ship's bridge. Hanging in the center was a large, disgusting cacoon like object. "This is where Keyes' signal was originating from, yeah." Ashei said. "OK, spread and search." V.A. said.

The four of them disperced and searched the room, searching for any sign of the captain. Malon decided to check out the cacoon (she thought that it was a giant ball of cookie dough). But she found a large lump in one side of it. Upon further inspection, she came to the conclution that there was a man trapped inside. "You're not looking too great, captain." Malon said, realizing that it was captain Keyes. "Hello, captain. Captain! Hellooooo, caaaptaaaaiin. Captain. Captain? CAPTAIN!!!" Malon yelled. With that, she delivered a punch to Keyes' face. Her fist went through his face and Malon stood there, dumbfounded. "Uh oh." Malon said.

She slowly pulled her hand out of Keyes' head, she had a chip of some sort in her hand. "Oh, well... I'll just take this and be on my way." Malon said slowly. Malon walked away, still in a bit of shock. "Did you find anything?" V.A. asked. "Oh yeah, Keyes is dead. But uuh, I got this." Malon said, holding up the chip. "Great, but where's Keyes' body?" Tetra asked. "That's not important, we'd better just get out of here." Malon said, pushing the other's out.

END OF CHAPTER: 9

There's the ninth chapter. I've forgotten how fun it is to write this fic. Well, this means that there is only one chapter left in this fic. I hope you look foreward to it.


End file.
